


New Pupils

by thelastpunch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastpunch/pseuds/thelastpunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta and Goku bet on who’s the better teacher of martial arts, which leads to them training two new pupils to compare their skills. Vegeta trains what seems like an unlikely girl, and Goku - her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game Set and Match

“What are you saying Kakarott?!”  
  
“Vegeta, you know very well what I’m saying.”  
  
Rolling his eyes at his Saiyan name, Goku continued to spar with his comrade. It had been a while since they had sparred with one-another, but so far, the fight had been reasonably balanced.  
  
“Hmph. That’s absurd. What has that gypsy woman of yours been saying to you?”  
  
“Hey, no fair! I could easily insult Bulma, but I don’t!”  
  
“Only because you’re afraid of what the insane woman will do to you!”   
  
Goku stopped with his hand rubbing the back of his neck and laughed, “true. You sure got me there.”  
Vegeta sighed, _‘idiot’_ he thought.  
  
“There’s no need to get touchy Vegeta, it doesn’t matter if I’m a better teacher than you.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter because your not.”  
  
Goku just laughed it off, “sure, sure... Anyway I’m hungry, lets go get something to eat.”  
  
“Whatever.”  
  
The duo soared into rapid flight, eager to fill their empty stomachs, and relieve their exhausted bodies of the day’s spar.

* * *

 

Adjusting her glasses to block her dark eyes from the beaming sun, Violet wiped the sweat off her forehead. The burning weather in West City out-did any in the country, with a heat wave of 35 plus degrees for the past week, many had resided to camp out in their houses. The only acceptable company being that of their exhausted air-conditioners and long-forgotten fans that for the past 10 years had been forgotten in an attic.

The streets of West City were abandoned, and with no witnesses, Violet and her brother would usually be running a muck, stirring up mischief in the town without any concern for the consequences; but now it just seemed to much of a hassle.

“Ugh, its too hot... I don’t even think its summer yet!” She turned to her right to see a mop of red, which replied with a raise of a sweaty brow and a smack to the back of her head.

“What the hell was that f- oh...” Violet could feel the burn radiating off of her brother, with a new red gleam to his skin, it matched his wild and unruly crimson hair, ”ouch…”

“Hey, its not funny! You and your bloody olive skin... Lucky.” The rest of his mumbling was inaudible, to a human ear at least, Violet rolled her eyes and smirked at her brother.

“At least, uh... No actually, I can’t even give you a positive to the situation.” That earned her another backhand to the skull.

“Stop that! Its not my fault I have a sense of humour!”

“Yeah, Ha. Ha. Ha. Your so funny Violet, I’m splitting at the sides.” Zayne turned to his sister with not the slightest bit of amusement.

“OUCH!” Violet slapped the exposed red skin on his arm leaving a bright white hand print on his bicep.

“You deserved it...” She muttered. Violet started to think of how welcoming and apparent her home seemed to be at this very moment.

* * *

 

“Kakarott, if you don’t stop your sniggering and incessant muttering I’ll stop it.”

“Fine... Your such a party pooper sometimes.” Vegeta ignored the language Goku had obviously learnt from his youngest son and looked down, they had stopped far above West City. Below seemed abandoned, with only a few specs resembling tired and worn locals roaming the streets.

“And for your information Kakarott, you’re wrong, I would make a much better teacher than yourself. Trunks for instance, is much more capable than your brat.”

“I don’t know, last time I saw them fight, they were fairly even.”

Vegeta scoffed, _‘Like my son would be beaten by Kakarott’s brat.’_

“Kakarott, I could train a deranged dog and it would be a more capable fighter.”

“Yeah? Well that goes the same for Trunks, I could train anyone to be better than him! Your training had no meaning what-so-ever.” Goku’s competitive spark had been ignited and the inevitable contest had finally begun.

Vegeta turned face to face with Goku with a smirk, “so your suggesting… You could train someone with absolutely no experience in combat and they would beat a pupil, I myself would train, in a fight?” Goku’s lips pressed hard together and he gulped, he knew where this was heading.

“Yes.”

“Prove it!” Vegeta threw back, folding his arms over his chest triumphantly.  
“Go down there,” he pointed a gloved hand to West City, “find someone with no experience and train them for three months. If they can beat a pupil of my choice in the same circumstances; then, and only then, will I admit defeat.”

It was a strange sight; a dumbstruck Goku was floating high in the air with eyes bulging and mouth agape. And then it shone through, his winning smile. “Your on.”


	2. Recruiting the Unlikely

Below in West City, a pair of stubborn siblings were aimlessly trying to give the other some sort of injury, but with little success. It was all in the same pattern, Violet would dodge a punch from Zayne, who would effortlessly catch an unstable kick from his determined sister and throw her to the pavement.

“No fair! Your three years older than me after all, give me a break.”

Zayne laughed, “like it would make a difference if you were older.”  
  
Violet growled and pulled herself up, stomping over to Zayne and hit him hard on his sunburnt bicep again.

“OUCH! You can’t use that to your advantage!” 

“You seem to be mistaken, you see, I don’t care.” Violet stuck out her tongue and the pair started to bicker amongst themselves in the empty street.

* * *

A now eager Goku flew over the city searching for his new pupil, “hey, this is exciting! Why haven’t we done this sooner?” He yelled over the wind, but received no response from his companion.  
Then he saw it, his new pupil; and oh what a sight it was.

Stopping, he yelled louder “Vegeta! Check this out!”

Goku laughed as he saw the spectacle beneath him, what looked like two teens, were arguing back and forth with the occasional slap or kick to the shin. Vegeta appeared next to him, also staring down at the scene and couldn’t help but snigger.  
It was quite the show.

“Looks like we’ve found our next pupils.”

Vegeta raised a thick eyebrow, “don’t you think that’s a bit unfair? A male, versing a female? We already know who will win by human standards.”

Goku chuckled, “do you want to take that up with Chi Chi?” After a short silence he ended with “I thought not.”

“Fine, they do seem like their capable enough I suppose… You can take the girl then if you think she’ll be just as strong.”

“Don’t be so sexist Vegeta.” Goku smirked at Chi Chi’s influence on him, “ because of your comment, I think it will be better that you train her.”

Vegeta grimaced, but his grim expression soon grew into a smirk after he remembered the fiery natures of both Bulma and Chi Chi.

_‘Maybe this girl will be the same, she sure seems to be holding her own.’_

“Fine” He agreed.

* * *

 “That’s it, stop!”

The siblings broke away from each other, the puffing red head nursing his sunburn, and his tempered sister stroking her now bruised forearm.

“Stupid boy...” Violet stomped away and sat on the curb, watching as a few cars passed by; she could practically feel the air-conditioner from the inside.

“Ugh, its so god damn hot that I feel faint... Stupid weather.” She continued to curse under her breath at the heat, along with its humidity and bad timing.

“Those were some creative insults I heard there.”

Violet turned around to see a man in an orange gi smiling at her, his shorter companion did not look as friendly.

“Oh, thanks?” Violet laughed to hide her embarrassment and stood from her spot on the overheating sidewalk.

Smiling at the man in front of her, Violet then saw how handsome he really was. His hair spiked in all sorts of directions, the black stands hanging over dark eyes much like her own. His gleaming smile instantly cheered her up, Violet soon forgot about the exhausting heat.

“I’m Goku, and this here is Vegeta.” His friend only responded with a grunt like noise.

_‘No where near as friendly…’_

Vegeta seemed about a foot or so shorter than his friend, with hair that defied gravity and eyes that were dark - showing no apparent glimmer. He wore a blue spandex suit with a strange white vest; bulging muscles stood out from under the dark material and startled the cautious girl.

“I’m Violet,” She flexed a tan wrist, grabbing Zayne by the arm and deliberately squeezing hard on his sunburn.

“And this is my brother Zayne,” a small whimper escaped his cracking lips from the pressure.

“Hi there Zayne.” Goku stuck out his hand in greeting, which Zayne responded eagerly. _‘That’s my brother, a social butterfly’_ Violet rolled her eyes.

“Nice grip you got there.”

“Yep, got to have some sort of strength to keep this little one from beating in my very skull.” Zayne laughed with Goku, Vegeta smirked slightly while adjusting his weight onto the other leg. His eyes walked over his new pupil, judging whether or not he had indeed gotten the upper hand.

“Anyway, we wanted to talk to you guys for a reason.”

“Oh?” Violet replied.

“You see, we train in martial arts, and though we usually don’t train others or have pupils, we have recently decided that we would like too.”

“Get to the point Kakarott.”

“Jeez, calm down Vegeta.” He returned his attention back to the two teenagers, “when we saw you two before, we decided that we would like you two to be our, err… First pupils!” He smiled and squinted at the sun.

_‘Is he serious? Train us, in martial arts?’_

“You... Want to train, _us_?” Violet was completely and utterly dumbfounded.

“Yeah. Pretty much... So, what do you say?”

Violet looked over to her smiling brother, who seemed just as confused as she did, but was still considering the offer.

“But, we don’t even know you guys. I mean we just met!”

This didn’t even phase Goku, “that might be so, but we’ll get to know each other while we’re training.” 

_‘This makes no sense, who would pick two complete strangers off the street?’_

Zayne happily shook Goku’s hand, “we have a deal” staring open mouthed at the  occurrence, Violet nudged her brother hard in his side.

“What?” With shock still showing in her voice the feisty girl pulled her brother away, “excuse us for one minute.” 

“Violet, what’s wrong?”

 “We just met them, and now you want to go off with them? We haven’t even had a proper conversation, for all we know they could be total freaks!”

“Violet, don’t be so uptight. It’ll be fine, we have nothing to do with the upcoming summer, and its not like we’re going to see mum in Hercule.”

“What about dad?”

Zayne waved it off and laughed, “Dad would probably encourage it!” Violet nodded, her shinning hair bobbing with the exaggerated movement.

_‘It all seems fine by everyone else, why am I giving them such trouble?’_

Violet walked back over to Goku, “I swear, if either of you turn out to be some murderous psychopath…”

Goku laughed and his reassuring smile broke the surface.

“So, when do we start?”


	3. Phenomenon Explained

I was packing my rucksack for the upcoming day once Zayne walked in with a smile, he appeared to be doing the same thing.

“Getting ready for Goku’s then?” I asked, he replied with a swift nod.

“Sucks that we wont be training together, huh?” 

“Yeah...” After hearing that Vegeta, the non-friendlier of the two, would be training me; I had become a bit hesitant.

But really, what could be so bad about it?

I went over and punched Zayne playfully on the arm, careful to avoid his newly healed sunburn, “then again, I’ll get some peace and quiet for once.”

“Oh, harsh.” He smirked, his eyes crinkling as my own rolled at his lame comment. I quickly stuffed my phone into my bag and turned to the clock, 8:00.

“Come on, if we’re going get there on time then we’ll have to hurry.” Zayne nodded and we both rushed outside. With the early schedule we were assigned, it seemed like we were in high school again.

“Ready Zay-”

“Goku? What are you doing here?” He interrupted; with a confused look I glanced backwards to see a ready and smiling Goku.

“I thought I was meeting you at... Mount Paozu?” Zayne walked over to his new instructor and I closely followed behind him.

“Yeah, but by car it takes a day alone to get there. I know a faster way.”

“Oh, makes sense. How are we getting there then?” Zayne threw his rucksack around one of his broad shoulders and shifted his weight.

“Uh... I’ll explain that in a minute. Violet, Vegeta and I agreed that we should all train together for today. That alright?”

“Sure.” A broad smile spread over my face, I wouldn’t be alone after all.

“Okay, on topic of transport, Uh… I have no way to explain it, so just grab hold of my arm and I’ll show you.”

We both stood in a confused wonder, squinting our eyes in suspicion, it looked as if we were searching for a closely nit answer somewhere in his eyes.

“I know it sounds weird, but just do it. Please?” Zayne shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his wrist, I hesitated a moment more.

“Can’t be any harm I suppose.” Zayne muttered.

“Violet, you grab onto Zayne’s arm and hold on tight, okay?” I shook my head in disbelief, _‘how weird...’_

But whether it was or not, I grabbed onto Zayne’s hand. Goku raised two fingers to his forehead and I instantly felt a strange jolt through my body, a rush of ridged wind through my body.  
I screamed in a mixture of excitement and horror, once I felt my body return to stable ground, I dropped to my hands and knees to try and stop my head from spinning in my skull.

“What was that?” I yelled at Goku.

Zayne hadn’t taken the strange sensation as bad as I had, at least _he_ was standing, violent wobble or not.

“Sorry, everyone’s first time at instant-transmission is like that...”

“Instant, t-transmission?” Zayne whispered, his stretched out voice sounded ghostly.

“Yeah. Uh, long story short, I bunch of people called the Yardrats taught it to me. You focus on a single energy, zone in on it really-” I blacked out for a moment, squeezing my eyes shut to stop the emptiness in my head.

“-Anyways, you can use the technique to instantly travel to a different place.”

I heard a gasp, “Violet. Open your eyes.”

After a short rub of my temples I did as Zayne had told me, instantly my breath caught in my throat.

“What? Where are we?”

“Mount Paozu, my home.” Goku replied, “when your feeling up to it come inside, I’m sure Chi Chi will want to meet you both.” He walked off into a small house.

I pushed myself off the ground and turned to Zayne, “this isn’t possible.” He pulled his mobile out of his jacket pocket, and after a few clicks his eyes grew even wider. He turned the screen to face me, a map appeared of Mount Paozu, next to it was a small red dot showing our own location.

“What?” My eyes were bulging out of my head, the air was stinging the sockets but I didn’t quite notice over the initial shock.

“Goku!” I ran into the house and found him in the hallway, “is there something you need to tell me?”

Goku rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, “calm down, its not that bad.”

“Not that bad? My brother and I have just been... Been, teleported! And with no machine either! What’s going on here?” I yelled, my frustration and confusion finally escaping me.

Goku sighed and led me back outside to where Zayne was standing, he was checking his phone signal once again. He started to explain to both of us that he was not a human, nor was Vegeta; they were something else called a _Saiyan_.

_‘Like that’s believable... What have I gotten myself into? They really are nut jobs.’_

Then he started to explain about other, more detailed aspects such as the martial arts concept of Ki.

_‘I think I’ve heard of that somewhere...’_

Once his little explanation was over: him being a Saiyan, Instant transmission, an immature competition between him and his friend, a few past battles won (including Cell and a strange fellow called Buu), I still didn’t believe him.

That was until I saw a tiny spec in the sky come closer and closer until I identified it as Vegeta.

He landed with a slight thump, arms still crossed tightly over his chest, “are we starting yet Kakarott?”

That was about the time I blacked out.

* * *

 

“Violet dear, are you awake yet?” I slowly blinked open my eyes to see a woman with raven hair and a friendly smile leaning over me.

“What-” I tried to sit up but with surprising strength she pushed me back down.

“Don’t bother yourself to much. I never expected Goku to do such a stupid thing... I’m his wife Chi Chi by the way.” She securely laid a wet cloth over my forehead.

“What happened?” I sat up and pressed the cloth to my head so it didn’t fall.

“You fainted after Vegeta arrived is all I know.”

“Oh, that’s right... Can I ask you a question?” I gulped as the scene of an airborne Vegeta flooded into my mind again.

“Of course.”

“Is this, real?”

She laughed and stood from the side of the couch she was sitting on, “Its a lot to take in at first I suppose, I’ve pretty much grown up with this my whole life. But to answer your question, yes its very much real.”

“Uh, wow...” I shook my head and rolled my shoulders, letting the idea set into my mind.

“Thank you for your help.” She smiled sweetly at me in return, “do you know where my brother Zayne is?”

Chi Chi nodded and pointed to the front door, “Out the front dear.”

“Again, thank you.” I smiled, slowly regained myself and jogged to the front of the house, I found Goku hovering slightly above the ground and talking to Zayne. The sight surprised me a little at first, but now that it had partly been explained I started to conform to my surroundings. Seeing Zayne adjusting so well helped and I quickly moved past our little barrier.

Vegeta was leaning against a tree with his eyes shut, and not wanting to disturb Goku and Zayne, I walked over to the silent figure and stood beside him.

“So, your finally awake.” His eyes remained shut, not even a flutter of curiosity disturbing them.

I sighed, “I suppose this isn’t a great start to my training.” Scratching my neck, I avoided eye contact with the man, feeling quite embarrassed with the whole situation.

Vegeta grunted, “Yes, we better start straight away,” he continued to walk a small distance away from Goku and Zayne and beckoned me over.

“Do you know about Ki?” I shook my head, Goku had only summed up so much for us.

“Ki is the energy inside a living being. Everyone has it. Some like it call it their soul as such, but I would not go so far as to say that.” He finally opened his dark eyes, staring at me with an intense curiosity as he lifted his palm face up to the sky.

“Your Ki controls your power, your energy.” A bright ball of yellow light grew in his palm and my eyes widened, zoning in on it.

_‘Well Violet, I guess you have to start getting used to this stuff now.’_

“This is called a Ki blast, its made from your own Ki, your own energy source.” I nodded, this was much more interesting than the classes I used to attend.

“Now, get into a fighting stance.”

“A fighting stance, we’re going to fight already?”

There was no response, so I readied myself, raising my fists and putting my left leg forward.

“Now, try to hit me.”

“What?”

“Don’t question me.” He sighed, still standing with his arms crossed, “hurry up.”

_‘Whatever you say...’_

This was going to be interesting.


	4. Flying Achievements

Hesitating at first, Violet lunged herself at her new Sensei, but to no success.

“What? I didn’t even see you move!” Vegeta chuckled and darted behind her, hitting his new pupil in the back; she quickly stumbled forward, not being able to center herself.

“Ouch! That hurt!”

“That’s the idea.” Vegeta signaled her to lower her guard, “We’ll start with something more simple.”

“Mm?” I lowered my fists but kept the fighting stance, reading myself for the next task.

_‘If I’m going to do this, I’m going to do it properly. I_ **_will_ ** _do this. I’m determined to.’_

“Flying.”

I smiled at this, asking no questions and finally pushing my anxiety to the back of my mind. My mind filled with daydreams and fantasies of flying, the rush of wind on your face, it lazily flowing over your back. Along he total freedom and lack of responsibility that it ensured, this would by far be the best thing I would ever accomplish.

“Lets get started then!” I slipped down to the soft grass beneath me, eager to listen to the long lecture I was surely going to receive on the concept, the do’s, don’ts and what-not.

And I was right.

* * *

 “Now, raise your Ki and hold it as much as possible.” Summoning all of the energy that I possibly could, I took a deep breath and pulled it into my body, feeling the buzz traveling up my spine.

Flying was definitely harder than it looked. It had been six hours since I had last fainted from the exhaustion that it ensued, that’s more than half a day of an impatient Vegeta yelling and instructing a tired, and frankly - irritated 19 year old.  
Its not how it seems though, there was progress, every-now and then I would glance over to Zayne who had not yet mastered as much as I had.  
I was quite proud of that, though I didn’t want to get overconfident.

Suddenly found my feet hovering off the grass by about an inch, “I’m doing it!” I laughed with pure excitement but retained my focus on controlling my Ki.  
It grew by another inch.

“Yes!” I could feel the sweat running down my forehead, just concentrating on staying in the air was hard enough, let alone gaining altitude.

With a small huff I fell on my feet back to the grass, I laughed and did a small dance of glee, completely forgetting that there were others around to see it. I stopped and faced Vegeta who had a triumphant smirk on his face, I ran over to him with a large grin on my face.

“There is still a long way to go girl.”

“I know. So, what next?” I smiled with confidence the first time that day, maybe, just maybe I would be able to do this after all.

“Dinner!” Goku yelled with a large smile. I looked down to my watch, 7:00 already?

“Shit. Zayne we have to get home before Dad questions us, again.” I yawned at the very thought of Dad going over the same lecture, _Violet! Why did you not tell me where you were? And Zayne, you’re supposed to keep your sister in line. Be responsible for once!_

“Ugh shit, I forgot about that... Hey Goku, could you take us home real quick please?”

“Sure.” He stood next to Zayne who grabbed his arm tightly, readying himself for what was to come.

“Thanks again Vegeta, see you tomorrow!” I ran over to Goku, meanwhile flashing a smile to my new Sensei.

I bear hugged Zayne’s arm in preparation of Goku’s Instant-Transmission trick and before I could say ‘home’, we were there.

“Handy.”

“Well guys, I’ll be going, dinner’s ready and I’m starving!” I laughed as he raised two fingers to his forehead and was gone in an instant.

“That was interesting.” Zayne said as he opened the front door and led the way into the kitchen.

“Very.” I replied, “and for some odd reason, I think that was only the beginning.”

He laughed as we both raced up the stairs, rushing to get a fresh pair of clothes and have a nice cold shower.

“Bags having a shower first!” He yelled.

“Not if I get there before you!” Just as I ran down the hallway the bathroom door slammed shut, “damn it.” I mumbled.

I went down the stairs to find dinner instead, Dad wasn’t home yet, in his place I discovered a note on the dinning room table, it read:

_‘I wont be home until late tonight, the new mining company manager is holding yet another meeting. What a bore.’_

I stared down at my feet as I walked into the kitchen, a bad habit I had inherited from Zayne which constantly annoyed me.  
Before I could stop myself I slammed into something, someone.  
I was about to scream my lungs dry, but I realised it was just Goku.

“Goku? Holy, don’t do that!” I raised my hand to my chest trying to stop my racing heart and hyperventilating.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, “sorry ‘bout that.”

“What are you doing here again?”

“Just wanted to tell you that next time Vegeta will come and pick you up, I’ll still come by tomorrow morning to get Zayne though.”

“Ugh, its such a hassle.”

“Yeah, it is a bit of a bother... Oh well. I’ll see you tomorrow then!” And with that he disappeared just as fast as he had entered.


	5. Lavender

I awoke with a violent start, but remembered no reason why, instead of trying to sort through the clutter in my head, I jumped out of bed and stumbled into Zayne’s room. He was sprawled under his aqua sheets, snoring so loud I started to wonder how I had fallen asleep at all with someone so loud across the hall. I jumped on his bed, an annoyed moan followed as he tried to pull the sheet over his head, but I wouldn’t let him.

“Wake up Zayne!”

“No...” He rolled over again.

“Get up!”

“Why, what time is it?”

“Uh,” I looked down to my watch, “ten to eight… Oh no!”

“What?” Zayne rubbed his tired eyes and jolted out of bed much the same as I had before.

“I’m supposed to be at Goku’s in 10 minutes!”

“Shit!” I ran back into my room, stuffed a whole lot of random necessities into a bag and rushed into the bathroom where Zayne was already brushing his teeth. We battled over the mirror and once we were done there, ran to our rooms to quickly change.

I pulled on a pair of black kaki shorts and a tan tank top, also grabbing a pair of socks as I ran down the stairs to find my sneakers. I quickly pulled them on, grabbed a muesli-bar out of the pantry and crunched away as I clumsily hoped into a shoe.

“Come on Violet, its 8:00!” We both ran out the hall, Zayne not bothered as he ran out to the front of the house. I on the other hand, was greedily choking down on my improvised breakfast, pulling on my rucksack and trying to tie up my unbrushed hair.

Our father walked out of his bedroom during the chaos, and just stood in amusement watching with half drooped eyes.

“Late?” He asked while yawning, squeezing his eyes shut and stretching his arms over his shaven head.

“Yep!” We both yelled as we rushed once more to the front door, once we bustled outside Goku was already standing patiently, “ready Zayne?”

“Yep,” he quickly waved goodbye as he grabbed Goku’s arm and disappeared at his side. I didn’t have any time at all to fix myself up, tie my shoelaces, or finish my untraditional breakfast once Vegeta arrived.

He landed silently on the ground, gave me a quick glance over and said “lets go then.”

“Uh,” I said with a full mouth, “one second.” I quickly leant down and tied my shoes, secured my rucksack and nodded.

“Okay, I’m ready now. How are we getting there?”

“We’re flying.”

“But I don’t know how to fly yet.”

“I know that. We wouldn’t be in this situation if you had just listened yesterday.” He stated in an arrogant tone.

“Fine, do you have a capsule then?”

He waved me over, “Hold on.”

“What?” He pulled one arm around my back and shot into the air with rapid speed.

I screamed as loud as I possibly could as I slowly slipped out of his grip, climbing back up to his shoulders, I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep from falling.

“Why the hell did you do that?” He didn’t answer, but sped up in response; I refused to look down at the blurring and morphing ground below me.

_‘Maybe I’m not cut out for flying after all.’_

“Stop! Stop!” I clenched my eyes shut and he dropped down to the Earth, which I was eternally grateful for.

“I swear to God Vegeta, next time I’ll walk!” I yelled at him and opened my eyes to see the magnificent Capsule Corp sprawled before me.

“Fine. Maybe you’ll be ready next time.”

I chuckled, “Guilty as charged... What are we doing here anyway?”

“Training, what did you think we would be doing?”

I sighed, “that’s not what I meant, why are we at Capsule Corp?” I waited for an answer as I followed Vegeta down a strip of grass and behind the main building, to the right was a large pool with an umbrella casually swinging in the wind next to it.

“I live here.”

I raised my eyebrows as I took in the surrounding area, to the left there was a large amount of grass with a strange dome building in the center, it looked like some sort of capsule.

I turned in a circle once more, “impressive. Do you, work here or something?”

He suddenly turned around with an equally impressive scowl on his face, “who do you think I am, some commoner?”

I chucked and shook my head, “who you? No, of course not. But you guys sure are strange..”

“I could say the exact same thing about you.” I ignored Vegeta’s comment and followed after the spike headed man to a large clearing of grass.

He exhaled and stretched his neck and shoulder muscles, “Humor me, try and hit me once more as you did yesterday.”

I pouted and raised my fists, “whatever you say.”

Quickly jumping forward, I aimed a quick jab at his torso but with no success. I tried a different approach, quickly jumping to the side, jabbing to distract and swinging my leg around to catch him in the side. No success in that either.

“Damn it.” I shook my head in disappointment, this continued for most of the afternoon until I finally lost control of my temper.

“That’s it! If I can’t hit you, nor will you fight back, then I’m not going to accomplish anything!”

He chuckled and walked towards me, “I really don’t think you want me to fight back.”

“Humor me!” I screamed at him in frustration, echoing his words that constantly mocked my every move.

Vegeta’s vicious scowl returned along with a single swift move of his clenched fist, he jabbed at my left side. Hard.  
I flew backwards onto the grass, landing on my back with a hard thump; I could feel a throbbing in my ribs but ignored the presence of any pain, I wasn’t going to fail now.

“Was it humorous enough for you?”

“Ugh...” I slowly grabbed the side in which he had hit me and pulled myself up, “I’m splitting at the sides with irony.”

He growled and took a step forward, “shut up, girl.”

“Make me!” I yelled, I clenched my right fist, my other hand occupied in maintaining a constant pressure on my ribcage.

He sent another jab to my side followed closely by a hit to my collarbone, this time I fell twice as far behind me, landing on my side. I grunted, and gathering all the strength in my body I pulled myself up on my hands and knees. I was the animal in the cage being enticed by it owner, the animal who could never fight back from its boundaries.

“Damn you!” I stood, staring at him with sharp glaze.

Wiping a spittle of blood from my lip, I grinned at the thought of me finally being able to hit him, there was no way I would give up on this training. Not this easy.

“I’m surprised you can stand. Impressive. If it were any other human they would not be able to move.”

“Well, I’m not _any other_ human.” I quickly tied back my long curly locks and shut my eyes, regaining my focus.

“What are you doing now, _waiting_ for the next blow?” He chuckled, I heard him slowly advance on me, _‘this is my chance’_ I told myself.

I could actually _feel_ the wind rush past as he swiped for my face, but I was prepared and just as quickly, I leant back. Landing my hands behind me in an arch, I swiped my legs up to kick him in the torso. He caught them just before I had contact and I screamed in frustration.

“I swear with my flesh and blood Vegeta, one day I will be able to beat you. I swear it.”

That’s the moment I first saw Vegeta’s sympathetic side, if I had not been watching his eyes closely I would have missed it. A small spark of a few seconds all his emotions shown through, sadness, even foreboding loomed in his eyes.  
If only for an instant, it was still something.  
But then he smiled, actually, more like a smirk to be honest.

“Good.” He dropped my feet and walked off and into the capsule corporation building, leaving me alone outside to dwell on what had just happened.

_‘Damn it, I went too far that time. I hope I didn’t say anything overly drastic... Damn it, I did. Why am I so bloody dramatic?’_

I went to sit under a large oak tree after standing for a minute or two, I didn’t want to follow him inside to be completely frank, there would only be the reminder that I will never reach either Vegeta’s, nor even Goku’s level of training.

I shook the thought out of my head, _‘No. I will. Even if it takes months, years of endless training, I will.’_

I glimpse of lavender faded into view, “Hey there, I saw some of the commotion and I just wanted to say, don’t let it get to you. You didn’t do anything wrong, you probably just reminded him of his childhood. Maybe you even reminded him of himself...” A man about two years older than me walked over, he had piercing blue eyes and an odd shade of Lavender hair. His body was toned which plainly showed in the brown suit he was sporting.  
There was something strange about him, and for that reason I couldn’t take my eyes off him.

“Trunks.”

_‘What a strange name...’_

“I’m Violet” I said shaking his hand, the strange man sat down next to me, leaning against the trunk of the oak tree with his legs outstretched.

“Father can be a bit stubborn, I can’t believe he would hit you with so little restraint.”

“Father? Vegeta has children?” I stared aghast, they did look quite similar not that I took in my company’s features.

He laughed, “he doesn’t seem to type does he. Never mentioned either mother or myself?”

“No,” I replied.

“Well he should’ve, I mean, your training on her property.”

Gears were moving: click, click, click... Light bulb!

 “Your mother is Bulma Briefs? Vegeta, the same grumpy Vegeta who just kicked my ass, is Bulma Brief’s husband?” I couldn’t keep my voice down if I tried, though he seemed to laugh even harder at my reaction.

“They’re not legally recognized as a married couple, but yeah.”

“Wow. That’s interesting...” Trunks smiled, pulled a small blue handkerchief out of his inner-pocket and handed it to me.

“Looks like you need it.” He pointed to my blooded mouth.

“Thanks,” I blushed, raising the soft fabric to my torn lip with a wince at the stinging touch.

“Come on,” he stood, “with what my father did to you, it seems only right if you stay for dinner.”

I was about to decline, but once he looked into my eyes, I saw the sparkling blue intertwined with determination and knew that this was a once in a lifetime invitation.

I smiled, “only if its no hassle.”

“Not at all, we’ll give father a nice surprise.” He chuckled as he led me into the huge mansion he called home.


	6. Dinner with the Briefs

Walking into Capsule Corp took my breath away, the technology and advanced equipment inside was endless. Trunks obviously wasn’t phased, he grew up with this, but speaking for the other 90% of the population that didn’t have these tools, it was wondrous.  
The spacious living room led into the kitchen, which was occupied by a all too cheerful blonde haired woman who happily said hello and offered me a cookie. Trunks dragged me away from her chatter and into the dinning room where our tour stopped.

“Mum, I brought someone for dinner.” He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a plate, pilling it up with a mountain of food.

A woman with luscious blue hair wearing a lab coat and glasses walked over with a smile, “You must be Violet, it’s a pleasure to meet you. As you probably know, Vegeta isn’t the talkative type at times, so I can’t say I have heard a lot about you.”

I laughed, “that’s understandable.”

“Don’t look sheepish Violet, help yourself to some food. Luckily I didn’t cook today so don’t hold back.”

“Thank god for the bots...”

“I heard that Trunks!” Mrs. Briefs yelled over to her son, who only sniggered.

“Um, Mrs. Briefs I don’t want to intrude-”

“Nonsense, your no trouble. Oh, and please call me Bulma, That Mrs. stuff is too, old.” She smiled, handed me a fresh plate and continued to fill her own with rice.

“Thank you,” I smiled in return and sat down next to Trunks at the table.

Vegeta walked in and stopped in his tracks, “the lesson is over Violet.”

“Vegeta, don’t be so rude! I invited her to stay.” She stuck her tongue out at him childishly while he moaned in annoyance of her actions.

I chuckled along with Trunks, put some rice along with a small amount vegetables into my bowl, smiling once Vegeta sat in between his wife and myself. Within minutes it was literally a race to see who could finish first between Vegeta and Trunks, I even egged them on at one point.

_‘Must be a Saiyan thing.’_

“So Violet, you live around here?” Bulma asked.

“I live a bit south of here, barely considered to be in West City, its right on the border.”

“Oh, and do you still go to school, or?” She used her chopsticks to pick up a bit of tofu, it seemed Vegeta had forgotten about his chopsticks and I chuckled at the sight.

“I finished high school last year. I’m going to West City College at the moment, studying Biotechnology, as well as a science course in Genetic engineering.”

“Wow, that’s impressive.” The conversation continued for about another half hour, Bulma talking of some strange project to Trunks, who I found out works as Bulma’s right hand. An awkward silence drifted over Vegeta and I as I wondered what I was supposed to talk to him about.  
I was completely lost for words.  
Soon after we were excused, Vegeta and I went outside to train some more, this time working on flying; something I could at least progress on. I surprised even Vegeta, managing to get five feet of the ground in three hours. Trunks watched with interest, sitting under the oak we sat before, laughing when I fell once or twice, even managing to sprain my wrist. It was nearly too dark to see when Vegeta announced he was going to get something more to eat, leaving Trunks and I alone outside in the summer air.

“Your getting pretty good.” He walked over, during the long hours he had taken of his jacket and tie, loosened his shirt from his pants and messed his hair up a bit. It looked as if he had been rolling on the grass, I don’t seem to remember him doing such a thing...

“Thanks,” I smiled, “how long does it take to fly around freely?”

“I think Videl learnt in a few weeks, but you are much more advanced; which is strange.”

“What are you saying?” I playfully punched him on the shoulder.

“Oh nothing.” He winked and started to float from the ground, eventually turning himself upside down. His lavender hair swayed back and forth with every movement he made, making a hypnotizing rhythm with each and every purple strand. I wanted to reach out and ruffle his hair; it looked so smooth and soft in the moonlight.

“Well if you think your so good, come catch me.” He poked his tongue out and levitated a foot or two more, crossing his arms and laughing.

“I wouldn’t laugh if I was you.” I concentrated on my Ki, and raised my body into the air leaving me face to face with Trunks.

He lifted himself up more so, “Well then, come get me!” He flipped himself the right way up and made silly faces from up above. I focused all my attention on my Ki once more, and managed to lift up another three feet.

“Huh!” I chuckled and flapped my arms like a bird, a broad smile over my face.

“That was a big improvement. Soon you’ll be able to direct where you want to go.” He floated back down to my level, a wild smirk was spread over his face.

“Want to do see something cool?”

“Definitely” He put his arm around my waist and lifted me up with him, “Ah, maybe not... You can let me down now!” I hesitantly looked below me, I didn’t like not being in control one bit; what would happen if I fell?

“I won’t drop you.” He flew to the top of the Capsule Corp main building where a flat lookout was, once he put me on the pavement I felt much better.

“So, what’s this _absolutely awesome, mind blowing_ , thing you were talking about?”

“I don’t think they were my exact words.” Trunks chuckled, turned me around to face the other direction of the lookout and pointed out onto the horizon.

The view was amazing, the city was sparkling with a large variety of colours, florescent signs and billboards could be seen with bright lights.

_‘Good Advertising.’_ I thought.

Cars and bikes could be seen bustling around the city, sometimes followed by the odd honk of a horn or two, traffic around here gets to even the most patient person. The best part was the view of the stars, if you looked straight up into the night sky you could see the reflection of the city sprawled into the sky; sparking stars giving off luminous lights, and the odd shooting star in replacement of the vehicles.

“Your description couldn’t do any justice.”

Trunks chuckled and sat on the floor, I joined him, laying under the blanket of stars above us; he copied my movements, laying back with his hands folded behind his head.

“Yeah, its beautiful.” He turned to look at me and I smiled back at him sweetly.

“See that group of stars over there?” I asked him.

“Yeah.”

“They look like a camel kissing a short man.”

He burst out with laughter, “What a constellation!” I laughed along with him.

“Poor man. No one wants to be kissed by a camel. Yuck!” We laughed again as he pointed out one that looked like an elephant, but honestly I just couldn’t see it.

We ended up sitting there for about an hour talking about random things,I found out that he used to go to the same College as me, that he hates apples and even more so, the idea of a camel kissing a short man. He asked about my family with which I only laughed and said “it’s complicated,” though I did end up telling him about Zayne and commenting that they would probably get along quite well. Of course Trunks agreed once I told him about the time Zayne pulled a prank on me by putting green colouring in my shampoo.

He was still splitting the sides with laughter after five minutes, “Its not funny! I had green hair for a month!”

This just egged him on, but after another five minutes of dying laughter he slowed down, “I think you could pull it off.”

“I didn’t say that I didn’t look good with it, because to be honest I did. It was the principle that pissed me off.”

He chuckled once more and rolled to his side to face me, “You coming over tomorrow?”

He smiled and I outmatched his grin with an even bigger one, “I would have it no other way.”

“Great.” He stood and offered me a hand, “it’s getting late, you should probably get home.”

“Yeah, your right.” Trunks flew us both back down to the backyard where I had left my rucksack earlier that morning, I shuffled it onto my shoulder, ready to go back and tell Zayne of the days events.

“Here,” he grabbed his jacket from under the oak trees and gave it to me, “you’ll get cold up there.”

“Thanks.” I threw the jacket on over my shoulders, the bagging sides and long sleeves dropped down my sides, which he laughed at once more.

“Come on, I’ll take you back.” He put his arms around my waist, I securely wrapped my arms back around his neck and he took of into the cloudy night sky.

He was right, it was cold, but I enjoyed it over the dominant summer heat.

I pointed out my house and he landed near the front door, “thanks Lavender.”

“Lavender?” I unwillingly unwrapped my arms from around him, as did he.

“Yep,” I flicked one of his messy locks, “its your new nickname.”

“I like it.” He stared at me for a short while before saying a short goodbye and taking off again. I waited until I could no longer see him in the sky and entered the house where both Zayne and my Dad were waiting in the living room.

“Violet! Where have you been? Its past midnight.” My father’s questions came with along with a terribly worried and somewhat protective face.

“Yeah, I thought Vegeta must have killed you with all the training. Goku did say he could be pretty harsh.”

I laughed at his comment and pointed to my broken lip, “it was testing at the very least.”

Dad walked over and hugged me, “at least your okay. Come on, I’m going to bed.”

I did the same, though the whole time Trunks never left my mind.


	7. The Gathering

**Three weeks later**

“You have to direct your energy flow.” Vegeta called out to me over the roaring wind, we were hovering 100 feet above the ground. I had slowly learned how to control where I was going, but today was the big test. Slowly the wind swayed my floating figure, I tried not to squeal as I felt the wind push me back.

_‘You can do this Violet!’_

I concentrated on my Ki, releasing it so I could drop down with the wind, slowly controlling it to change my flight direction. I did a small loop, twisting my body and flying freely with the wind, it was definitely the most beautiful thing I had ever done in my lifetime. I felt completely free to do anything, finally unstoppable and capable in my own eyes.

“This is amazing!” I yelled, the rushing air freezing my lungs as I breathed in heavily.

After ten fast minutes of flying in the low clouds, twirling and doing loops around Vegeta he called, “That’s enough for now!”

So I stopped unwillingly, “What now?” I eagerly called out, nothing could possibly stop me in my tracks now.

“We’re off to Kakarott’s place.” He crossed his arms at the thought, angrily mumbling at what I assumed was the mention of his wife.

“Oh? Why are we going over there?”

“To spar with the others, and the brat pointed out that you had not met Kakarott’s young yet.”

I absentmindedly laughed at both his attitude and language, “sounds like fun.”

We both landed at Capsule Corp, which I now called my second home with all the time I had been spending there; Vegeta went to the kitchen, grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and threw one over to me.

With a few large gulps it was all gone, I exhaled with contempt, “That was good.”

Trunks was sitting at the dinning room, I hopped over to him and happily looked down at the many papers spread before him.

“That’s a lot of work you have there.”

“Yep. Doing something productive, unlike _someone_.” He turned and winked at me with a wiry grin.

“I’ll have you know that I have finally mastered flying, and in my spare time I’m also studying. They are both _very_ productive.”

He laughed, “I know, I was only kidding.”

I ruffled Trunks’ lavender hair roughly who proceeded into a sputtering fit to fix up my mess; I only laughed at his antics “You ready to go over to Goku’s?”

“Yeah, I just need to go change.”

“Hurry up then! It seems like an eternity since I’ve seen him, or been able to hold a proper conversation with Zayne, we’re both so busy all the time now.”

“Okay, keep your pants on.” I laughed at his strange expression as he wandered off down the brightly lit hallway to get changed.

Vegeta was standing in the archway staring at me with his brows intertwined in thought, he barely moved as his son walked past and continued to look on.

“What?” I asked, still amused from the days events.

“Hmm...” He walked away.

“Fine, don’t tell me then.” I called out to his disappearing figure; “I hate it when he does that...”

I waited for Trunks to come back, he stumbled in still pulling a shirt over his head, exposing his pale and muscular chest, I hate to admit it but my heart skipped a beat from the sight.

_‘Calm yourself Violet...’_

“Oh, don’t mind me.” I cooed from across the room, he nearly fell from surprise.

“I thought you had left!”

“Obviously not, I thought I would wait for you, and now I don’t regret my decision.” I slyly smiled at Trunks who furiously blushed a bright shade of pink as I openly laughed at his reaction to my comment.

“Come on, we should get going.” He ran outside and took off into the clear sky, I followed close behind him watching his red shirt ripple in the waves of the wind.

“Hurry up!” He called behind him.

_‘Is that a challenge?’_ I smirked and flew as fast as I could, overtaking him and using as much energy as I could.

“Hey, not that fast!”

“Be more specific next time!”

Wide hills and grassland started to expand over the horizon and soon large forests replaced them; in the middle of all the beautiful scenery sat the Son house. I was jealous of their little hideaway from the rest of the world, _‘I need to get myself one of those.’  
_ Soft grass spread under our feet, I skipped over to the door and loudly knocked with a large bang.

I awkwardly smiled at Trunks, “Sorry, I forgot my own strength...”

The door opened to a jolly Goku, “Speak of the devil, Violet’s here with Trunks. Vegeta did you hear that!” He called loudly behind him with a chuckle, something between the too I suppose.

I embraced Goku in something close to a bear hug, “I haven’t seen you in awhile, where have you been?”

“Training your brother, where else?” He opened the door for both of his newly arrived guests and we walked together into a small living room to find every possible eye on us newcomers.

“Well... Hi guys?” Trunks smiled awkwardly and shaking his head, he walked to a boy with pitch-black hair who was talking with Trunks’ sister Bulla. I assumed this was Goten, someone I had often heard about, along with the mischief him and Trunks were so apparently surrounded by.

Goten’s dark brown eyes looked up, he smiled and jumped across the room to introduce himself, “Hi I’m Goten.”

“Violet.” I smiled genuinely back at him, a taller man with the same dark hair and eyes walked towards me, he wore a loose pair of fitting pants and a white shirt.

“And I’m Gohan, nice to meet you. My dad has told us quite a lot about you.” He also smiled back at me, pushing a pair of thick glasses further up his nose and fishing for something in his pockets.

“Nice to meet you too, Gohan.” I smiled and after ten minutes of talking to the two brothers about Goku’s past adventures (which gave many a laugh at times), I walked over to Bulla. She was sitting with another girl, a tomboyish styled teen about my age who I instantly thought I would get along with. She had the same dark trademark Son eyes and hair, which was pulled back into a bright red bandanna.

“Bulla,” I smiled and looked over to her friend, “Hi, I’m Violet.”

“Pan, nice to meet you.” Pan crossed one leg over the other in interest, “so Violet, want to spar? I heard your pretty good.”

“Oh, you have? I take it wasn’t from Vegeta then.” She inwardly laughed at my gesture, “But to answer your question, I would have it no other way.”

“Great, I can see us getting along just fine.” She smiled reflecting her grandfathers ecstatic behavior and led me outside into the open, a few others followed to spectate.

“Okay, you start.” Pan called.

“Whatever you say.” I echoed, jumping forward and jabbing a quick punch to her left, she avoided it with ease and sent a kick to my left shin, which I quickly avoided with a punch to her shoulder. Pan shot into the air and I followed after her, she jabbed at my side rapidly, a hit I couldn’t possibly avoid as I took punch after punch. Finally the spirited teen maneuvered to my side where she repeatedly tried to escape to my blind spot, I didn’t let her escape and multiple punches were exchanged between us in the breezy summer air.

She puffed, “Your much better than I expected.”

“Thanks...” I huffed and slowly caught my breath back before striking Pan in the collarbone, she returned a hit to my shoulder and we both stumbled back midair.

“That was great.” We both landed on the ground with a slight thump, a man who was spectating walked over to us, “that _was_ great. Mind if we spar later too? I might be a bit rusty though, so you’ll have to take it easy on me.”

I chuckled, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Yamcha,” He stuck out his hand and I shook it politely, “Violet” I replied.

“Nice, but I bet you I can beat you easily.” I flipped my head to the side and saw Zayne.

“Hey, where have you been?” I ran over and hugged him.

“Oh you know, places.”

“Oh the popularity!” I said dramatically, throwing my hand over my head with a gasp, Trunks laughed behind me along with Yamcha.

“Yep, you should know.”

I cocked an eyebrow, “what?”

“Nothing...” He walked off and I chased after him, tapping him on the shoulder with little success as he ignored me.

“Its nothing” He answered again, having knowledge of his impossible determination I left, _‘he’s almost as bad as me.’_

Soon after I found Pan stretching after our spar, “So, I’m guessing you don’t go to school around here, or?” An awful conversation starter I know, but at least I tried.

She politely laughed, “No, but who cares, lets talk about your training, maybe we could exchange a few tips?” I agreed with a smug nod, our talk of combat continued for another half hour until Bulla walked over with a bored expression.

Fighting was obviously not her topic, somehow the blue haired beauty managed to change the subject to random gossip, shopping and boys. Most of it made little sense to me, but it did to Pan, I had no idea who the people she was talking about were.  
For an hour or two I sat in conversation with Bulla and Pan, who I was now quite comfortable with; both Pan and I had the same taste in many things, and realizing this I invited both Bulla and her to come to the movies with me next week. It was settled, we would meet at Capsule Corp in the late afternoon and hang out for the rest of the day around town.

The now slowing conversation completely stopped once Yamcha and Goku started to carry out chairs, setting them around a large outdoor table placed to our right.

“Dinner!” Chi Chi yelled from the doorway with a proud grin, everyone anxiously licked their lips and quickly organized the table in preparation.

Soon dinner was on the table with eleven hungry people chatting and eating away.


	8. Sibling Rivalry

Once dinner was completely eaten (and I mean _completely_ eaten) by Goku and Vegeta, we all sat in conversation for a good while afterwards. I was surrounded by laughter, intriguing conversation by Gohan, competitive rants, competitions and all-round happiness.  
My own home is not such a happy place all the time, father is always working, Zayne is busy studying to take Dad’s path in business, and I’m all alone with my own studies. My friend’s live in Hercule near our mother who we only see in our breaks, which is hardly a substantial time at all; so to put it lightly, its not a very fun place to be.

Suddenly I was broken from my thoughts, Vegeta and Goku were ranting once again, “What are they on about now?” I nudged Zayne in questioning.

“Their arguing about who out of us two is a better pupil, or fighter... Something like that.” Zayne shrugged and I huffed in annoyance, standing to gather the attention of everyone of everyone present at the table.

“If you’re that interested in the subject, then stop bickering and watch while I kick Zayne’s a-butt.” I corrected my language, I was a guest at this dinner table after all.

Vegeta smirked, Goku smiled and everyone else sniggered, “Oh really now?” Zayne’s sarcastic tone was encouraging my sudden boost in my abilities.

“Hurry up so I can show you.”

Zayne laughed, excused himself from the table and walked to the open area to the left of the table.

“Go on then, or are you all talk and no show as usual?”

I pouted and joined him in the clearing, making sure I was away from the interested group, who were barely able to control their competitive spark.

“I’ll give you first punch.” I offered as he smiled in amusement, rubbing his hands on his shirt and flexing his arms.

“How nice of you.”

Zayne sprung into action, flying at me while swinging towards my left shoulder, I successfully blocked his attack and kicked my leg up to meet his hip. He staggered with the hit which sent a fury I had rarely seen in him to the surface; if I had not recently been taught how to fight, I would have ran for my life.  
When Zayne got mad, he didn’t hold back, that was something we had in common.  
He growled, multiple punches were exchanged and my blocks were slowly starting to show weak spots. Before my overly enthusiastic brother could throw another hard punch I leaped into the air, gaining a good 40 feet on his earth bound form. But not for long, he was floating in front of me now, fists clenched at his sides showing pulsating veins in his arms.  
I was in for it this time.

He lunged at me in pure anger, exposing his right ribs with the slightest of care, I took the opportunity to send a quick jab to the exposed area. He flinched back and with another punch on my behalf, his lip was soon bleeding.  
Zayne growled and rolled his shoulders while cracking his neck, a gesture I had never seen him do at any time. He was quite intimidating when he wanted to be and the silent stares were killing me, this time _I_ lunged, throwing myself at him with powerful momentum. He quickly dodged the attack and sent an elbow to my back, I crashed painfully to the ground caving in the area around me from impact.  
I could hear small murmurs from the table, and then I remembered _‘This is why I never make the first move...’  
_ A light thud echoed in my ear, I twisted to see Zayne’s boots close to my vision, he was about to kick me once more; but before he could, I rolled away and stumbled back to my feet.  
 _‘I’ve heard of sibling rivalry, but this is really something.’_

He charged forward sending a forceful punch in my direction, I managed to catch and hold in place, “Why are you taking this so seriously?”

I pushed him backwards, forcefully letting go of his fist and stalked slowly towards him, “I know something else is on your mind.”

“What ever do you mean?” He rolled his eyes and took a step towards me, our noses an inch apart.

“You know _exactly_ what I mean.”

He growled and I pushed him again, “Come on Zayne! We’ve never been like this, what’s your problem?”

He clenched his jaw and kicked up in the air to reach my face, it landed on my jaw, sending me back to land on my side.  
I winced, ‘ _That one hurt.’_

Gathering up my strength, I pulled up my body into a sitting position, “Answer me!”

“Honestly, like you would take notice, or even listen for that matter!”

I was dumbstruck, “What?” I whispered, the confusion flowing through my mind.

“You heard me.” He turned and flew off, traveling somewhere deep into the woods behind us.

“Wait, Zayne!” I was just about to chase after him when Goku put a hand on my shoulder.

“Goku, let me go. Now.” I clenched my jaw in a furious attempt to keep my mouth from saying anything more.

_‘My slack jawed mouth, that sounded familiar. Why was this happening? What the hell had I done this time?’_

“Violet, I think he needs some time to himself. Just leave him for a bit, then I’ll even help you find him.”

I lowered my head, letting my long bangs cover my eyes in an attempt to hide their wet surface. I quickly blinked them away and looked back up, everyone was staring at me with vexed expressions. Vegeta and Trunks were standing close by in a fighting stance, ‘ _ready to interfere’_ I guessed.

“I’m going for a walk.” I turned, lightly lifting Goku’s hand from my hunched shoulder and ran into the woods opposite his house, hopelessly following in the direction Zayne flew off to.

I ran for nearly half hour before stopping to rest, I found a decent log to sit on before holding my head in my hands, thinking of what possibly could have caused our argument. The previous events ran through my head in an endless loop, _"Honestly, like you would take notice, or even listen for that matter!"  
_ A grumbling moan escaped my throat.

I flinched my head to look behind me, “Who’s there?” I yelled, another crunch followed in cue and in response, Vegeta stepped out from behind a winding tree.

“Vegeta, what are you doing here? Please, just let me be.”

He didn’t answer or obey my wishes, just walked over and sat next to me on the mossy and slippery log.

“Ar-” He sighed, “are you alright?”

“Fucking brilliant, thanks for asking.”

“Girl, if you don’t want my help, and let me tell you this, your lucky I’m offering; than just use your slack jawed mouth to say so.”

I chuckled, _‘Slack jawed. My exact words.’_

“Sorry.” I exhaled and lifted a tired eye to his expressionless face, studying his sharp features, along with his black and emotionless eyes. Perhaps I would never see an indication of feeling shine through again, as I had just weeks before.

He grunted, “I obviously saw the show before, now tell me what _actually_ happened.”

_‘What actually happened...’_

“I have no idea, Zayne and I have had very few fights that ended like that. Verbal fights that is...”

I straightened up and turned my body to face Vegeta, “Look, you don’t have listen to all this, I hate to talk about this emotional stuff and you obviously don’t like to listen to it.”

He chuckled, “You must think that I despise you.”

“Well...”

“I don’t. You can be an intolerant, arrogant and a completely insane woman at times, but.” He shrugged and I smiled at his gestures, he was completely right.

“True” I concurred.

My expression was replaced with one of a serious nature, “Now I just need to figure out what has pissed Zayne off to this extent.”

“Something completely, utterly stupid on your account I’m guessing.”

“Thanks” I murmured under my breath.

“Did he act this way before the fight?”

I blinked, “He was a bit off...”

Vegeta waved a hand, as if to say, " _There you have it, you obviously did this foolish thing before hand."  
_ I was about to add a snide _thank you_ before I realised it was just my imagination giving his unwanted conclusion on the situation.

“Actually, he was acting weird late Friday, the day Dad left for a business meeting somewhere in a town up north... That was three days ago.”

Vegeta didn’t interrupt my incessant thinking.

“It must have been around then.” My eyes widened, “Oh no… Oh no! I didn’t miss it! I couldn’t have!”

Vegeta jerked his head at the sudden high in my vocals, “What?” He finally spoke, I sat biting my finger nails, “Spit it out!”

“I forgot his graduation day.” I ran clumsy fingers through my messy hair, “He had been working so hard and I didn’t say anything.”

“That was foolish.”

I swallowed the lump in my throat, “Dad couldn’t remind me, he wasn’t home.” I grumbled, “Great, I’m the best fucking sister ever... Leaving my brother alone on his big day with not even a congratulations.”

“Sitting here mumbling incessantly and pitying yourself wont change anything. Go find him before Kakarott interferes.”

I had never seen Vegeta be so considerate, “Thanks Vegeta, you should show this side more often.”

He grumbled and I sat in amusement or a second, realizing that this opportunity would probably not arise again.

That was why I did it, I threw my arms around him and he stiffened into the hug, “Thanks again.” He loosened, if only by the tiniest measurement, but he _definitely_ did.

I wanted to have some sort of friendship with Vegeta, but with his behavior on the subject, there’s usually no use trying.  
 _Usually_.

I released him and he still looked stiff, I chuckled and walked over to a clearing in the canopy of the trees, “I’ll see you and the others later, I’m going to find Zayne.” I took off, searching for my brother high above the trees. In a way I didn’t want to find him, I didn’t know how he was going to react, or if he would forgive me at that.  
I sighed, _‘I sure hope he does...’_


	9. Brotherly-Sisterly Love, if that’s what you call it

I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my neck, ‘ _this flying thing can strain your muscles sometimes, maybe I just have to get used to it.’  
_ The ruffling in the trees tensed up my muscles even more so, I assumed it was a large animal.

“Ah! Stupid girl!” The tree shook from what I realized was Zayne either shaking it with frustration, punching and kicking the loose bark hanging from the tree. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, I was starting to wish for the savage animal about now.

“What am I thinking? She was busy, we were both busy! I’m the one being the idiot...” The now slanted tree stopped shaking from under the harmful pressure of Zayne’s fists.

My posture drooped as I glided back to the ground without a sound, Zayne seemed to be in the same mood as before, which was not in my favour. He advanced towards another tree, he hadn’t noticed my presence, which was not unusual for him in any way. Zayne never was good ‘sneaking’ or ‘stealth’ acts, you either knock down the door or slam your way through a window... Yep, that’s my brother, a undeniable and brutal force of nature.

Zayne continued to punch and kick until bark fell off in rolls, “I would’ve announced my arrival  awhile ago,” he turned around with a stunned look, “but I didn’t want to be in the tree’s position.”

He grunted, “If you’re going to joke around then just leave.”

“I’m sorry.” Sighing, I lowered my head and jumped down from the low tree branch I was crouched in.

“Don’t just throw the word around, you’ll regret it.”

“I wasn’t.”

Silence followed our sharp glares.

“Look Zayne, when I say that I’m sorry, I mean it.” He was about to open his mouth but I waved him off, “And I know it’s only a useless phrase, so I’ll show you I’m sorry. What do you want me to do? Anything at all, I promise.”

He was half amused by the proposition, and then his grumpy attire came back.

“You can’t just say that like its nothing.”

“I haven’t. I genuinely mean it, I’ll do anything.”

“Violet!” He grumbled and stomped towards me, “I just took over the family business!”

I blinked in surprise, “what?” I scratched my head, “You better not be messing around…”

“I’m not, I took over the family business a week or so ago, its my responsibility now.”

“Dad, passed it on to _you_?”

“Yeah, its not official yet... But, I’m working as his apprentice.”

“What? And you’re angry at me!” I growled, “your angry at me for missing your graduation day. When I should be angry at you for not telling me that you’re taking over the business, of which I attributed to as well!” I shook my head in disappointment, of both him and myself; perhaps if I had just remembered his graduation day he _would_ have told me.

“I’m sorry, but it’s not my fault, Dad wanted to tell you this weekend at that stupid ball they’re holding.

“Oh, is that why that’s happening? Because you wanted to announce it?” I rolled my eyes sarcastically and stalked over to him.

“Technically I’m not in charge yet. So...” Zayne started to look guilty himself, twiddling his thumbs together as a distraction.

“I don’t care anymore. I’m sorry, I don’t care that you lied. Its over and out of the way.” I sighed, dealing with this nightmare on any other day would have sent me over the edge.

“Yeah, alright...”

I punched him on the arm and nodded over my shoulder, as we started to walk in the direction of the Son house a sly smile spread over his face.

“So, are you still going to do _whatever_ I want?”

A small huff of amusement escaped my mouth, “depends.”

“How exactly?”

“You have to do something I want, too. Then we’re even, end of story.” I smirk spread over my face as the words bounced off my lips, multiple scenes of an embarrassed Zayne spread through my mind.  
 _'What will I make him do?’_

“End of story? This is just the beginning my dear sister.”

I suddenly got nervous.  
 _'What will he make me do?’_

* * *

 Not that I wasn’t upset over the whole drama, I just didn’t want it to turn into some huge rivalry between us, not today anyway; we can always bitch another time.  
 _‘I’ll just let it go so I can concentrate on more important things.’_ I sighed, exhausted from the days turn of events.  
We walked through the forest for some time, until Zayne saw the fifth rock that he supposedly _remembered_ and we flew from there. He had no idea where he was going, him wasting our time was just making me even more frustrated, aggravated even.  
 _‘Why did Dad pick him over me? He didn’t even offer to teach me, unlike he did with Zayne. Ugh, this is just so unfair!’  
_ We saw Goku’s house, a few people still standing out the front in waiting for our arrival, the darkness had crept over the forest the last hour or so and almost everyone had gone home from the _cheery_ get together.

“Hey Goku-” He ran outside before I finished calling him, ah that’s right, Ki.

“You two okay?”

“Fine.” We both answered lamely.

Vegeta followed out with Bulma at his heels, “finally, your back.” She said with an annoyed voice.

Vegeta looked my way and nodded, no words needed as if he didn’t have to say anything; It was going to be okay.

Bulma half smiled at us, “I’ve been thinking, It’s a hassle, you guys flying to us, spending all of your day and night with us and then flying back home. I mean, your spending most of your time at Capsule Corp anyway right? Why don’t you stay with us for a while?”

I raised my eyebrows, as did Vegeta, “What?” We both exclaimed.

“Yeah that’s a great idea, what do you say Zayne?” Goku chipped in, offering Zayne the same kind gesture.

“Uh... I don’t know. I have a lot of study along with work now as well, and I’m barely managing at the moment...” His voice wavered.

Chi Chi burst out the front door, “If you stay in this house you’ll have to study anyway! I’m not keeping any delinquents under my watch!” She turned and strutted away.

“Well then, I guess I could...” Zayne suddenly seemed nervous, it obviously wasn’t going to be a walk in the park under Chi Chi’s watch.

“Great!” Goku yelled, he put his arm around Zayne’s shoulder and rabbled on while taking him inside.

“Woman, we already have two brats of our own.” Vegeta crossed his arms in a manner much his own.

“Vegeta. Violet is staying with us all day everyday anyways, there will be no difference!” Bulma, much in the same way leaned on one hip and placed her hands on her waist, I was slowly getting used to their little disagreements.  
Vegeta growled.

“Fine. Welcome to the family girl.”

I smiled, and ran over to them both with an excited grin “You’ll have so much fun with me around,” I directed this sarcastic statement to Vegeta who rolled his eyes and walked back inside.

I hugged Bulma with a “thanks” which she returned with “your welcome. Just make sure you give Vegeta your best!”

She let go of the hug, “girl power!” And with that, Bulma hustled inside to find Chi Chi, I quickly followed after her to find Zayne once more. He was happily talking to Goten in the corner, I intruded on their conversation with hesitation, “Hey Violet, nice fight back there” Goten winked at me.

“Ah, so there’s another side to you Goten. The one I’ve heard _so_ much about” I laughed at his small gesture, and he joined me.

“What can I say? I’m a natural.” He said.

“Man, that’s my sister.” Zayne interrupted us.

“No need to worry my dear brother, never going to happen.” I poked my tongue out at Goten and laughed at the surprised face Zayne displayed.

“Anyway, so Violet, you’ll be staying with Vegeta and Bulma, huh?”

“Yeah, and you’ll be staying here then I suppose?”

He nodded, “we wont get to see each other as much.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing.” I teased.

“Yeah, yeah... You have a point actually.” He chuckled.

“You’ll get to hang out with Trunks a lot more,” Goten added, “I know you guys get along...”

I squinted my eyes and ruffled my brows together, “what are you suggesting?”

“Oh nothing, just that you guys _get along_ , that’s all.”

I let it go, “Anyway, Zayne I’m going to go back to the house to pack my stuff, are you coming?”

“Give me five minutes.”

I walked into the kitchen to tell Bulma where I was going, “I’ll meet you at Capsule Corp after.” Walking back outside I saw some of the damage Zayne and I had left behind, namely a huge hole in the ground, a shattered tree in the distance and a piece of torn fabric...

“Damn it!” I looked at my shoulder, “I got this for my birthday!” There was a long rip stretching through the sleeve, followed down my side and was nearly split at the bottom of my tee-shirt.

I winced, a large purple bruise was already showing along with fresh scrapes and cuts covered by dirt.

“Ouch... It’s going to hurt cleaning that up.” As if it just happened, the pain settled in.

Soon Zayne walked outside, he was not totally over our little war, his poker face has never been very convincing. I fixed my own expression to one of neutral, I couldn’t say that I was totally over it either.

“Lets go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued, be sure to tell me what you think so far!


End file.
